


Hole in the jeans

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Locker Room, M/M, Nighttime, Showers, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Breaking into school at night to use the pool wasn't originally the plan, but Sougo doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hole in the jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banjouryuuga (jaalsgf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalsgf/gifts).



Sougo tries to remember how they had ended up here, on the school ground in the middle of the night, with their swim shorts underneath their normal clothes, climbing over the fence hectically and quietly, not to get caught. Then he remembers. He remembers Geiz not contacting him in a while or coming over to his place like they used to ever since they befriended each other since Geiz had come to their school one year ago. He also remembers sending texts and calling and pestering him and arguing with him until one of them, he doesn't even remember who, had jokingly said "well then let's take a night swim in the school pool" and that's how they had ended up here.

They tiptoe around and shed their clothes in a corner at the tree and for some reason, Sougo feels a new kind of excitement other than the one of doing something forbidden. Geiz has already taken off his shirt and is in his black swim shorts and Sougo can tell even in the dark that he gained some more muscles during summer break. They look nice and firm and Sougo feels the urge to touch them and run his fingers along them to feel them underneath his fingertips.

He bites his lower lip and tries to shake the thought off when Geiz approaches the pool and waves for him to follow.

Unlike usual when they enter the pool they don't make a big splash this time but enter it smoothly, from the edge, slipping into the water trying to make least noise as possible. Doing this feels thrilling on its own but doing it together with someone feels even more exciting to Sougo. Geiz is the first in the water, stretching out on his back and pushing himself off the wall slowly, letting the water carry him. He moves his arms slowly and watches the starry night sky. Sougo follows shortly after and swims around him.

They look at each other eventually and grin stupidly. Sougo swims to the next wall and back and Geiz follows him, whispering to how they should do a race next time and that he won't loose to the other.

Geiz' face is close then, closer than usual, and Sougo shivers.

"We should get out," he whispers, more an excuse than actual fear of getting caught.

"Are you chicken all of a sudden?" Geiz frowns, "whose idea was this anyway?"

Sougo pouts and Geiz turns his face to the side because as of late, it seems he developed a weakness against the younger one blushing.

"Okay, okay," Sougo says defeatedly and Geiz is afraid he might have ruined the mood. He swims closer and corners Sougo against the edge of he pool. Sougo blinks.

"I didn't mean it like that," Geiz lowers his voice and Sougo thinks he can feel it in his toes, "what I meant to say.... was.. that I.." he stammers, "want to spend some more time with you here like this"

Sougo takes a deep breath and locks his gaze with Geiz'.

"Me too," he says then, softer, and Geiz curls his lips into something one could almost interpret as a smile.

They get out eventually and lay on the asphalt still warm from the heat of the day.

Geiz' form is all spread out next to him, arms and feet wide apart and Sougo follows his gaze to the beautiful night sky.

"I've never done this before. Probably because I didn't know anyone I was so close to I would want to try this with"

Geiz turns his head around as Sougo begins to speak.

"I'm glad I came to this school," Geiz says then, "and I'm glad I got to know you."

Sougo blushes a little at that and bites his lower lip. He watches to where Geiz' hand lays and slowly, hesitantly, reaches out with his own and brushes his fingertips against Geiz'.

He doesn't know what to expect but then Geiz takes his hand and squeezes it tightly and Sougo feels his heart beating faster.

They keep laying there until the wet swim shorts get uncomfortable and decide to get up. However, neither wants to leave just yet so they stand around awkwardly until Geiz sees the nearby locker room and has an idea.

He silently motions for Sougo to follow him and they grab their bags and open the door, paying attention to close it quietly.

Their schools locker room is familiar to them even in the dark but the atmosphere is different, with tension and some sort of forbidden excitement as they stumble inside, giggling but it stops when Geiz looks at Sougo with those deep dark eyes seriously and pulls him closer.

They are in their swim shorts and otherwise bare and Sougo realizes the difference now, what it feels like to have Geiz close with only his naked skin sliding against his own and he welps a bit at the sensation, Geiz' skin wet and perfect and his muscles visible. Sougo had at some point looked at him in the past when they had changed clothes together with the others, secretly, and each time admired Geiz' attractive body a little more.

"Shower?" Geiz's voice rumbles down Sougo's spine, close to his neck as the other boy slides up to him from behind, hands loosely on his waist and he guides them into the next free stall, turning on the warm water with one hand while his other hand never leaves Sougo's waist, fingers reseting on his hips as he was afraid Sougo could change his mind and run away.

But Sougo had come here for him, he is burning under his skin to be touched by Geiz more, so willing to do whatever they wanted in this special magical night.

The warm water feels nice as it prassles down on Sougo's shoulder and Geiz is right there, behind him, resting his chin on Sougo's shoulder and just standing there, enjoying the moment with him together like this.

Sougo leans his head back and sighs.

"Tokiwa.." Geiz breathes against Sougo's neck and Sougo almost jumps at the deep tone and the reaction his body is having to it, "can I touch you?"

He nods, not trusting his voice and watches as Geiz' hands begin to travel up and down his sides and then higher, sliding around his chest and holding him, and he leans back against Geiz' form completely and lets him take over for whatever he wants to do. He trusts him now, and he knows its the same for Geiz.

Geiz' broad shoulders feel nice to lean back against and Sougo sighs a bit as those hands firmly rub into his sides now, flatly over his stomach and higher, over his abs and nipple and he sucks in his breath when they caress the sensitive skin there.

Geiz follows Sougo's reactions very attentively, leaning down to press his lips in the crane of Sougo's neck as he continues his journey on Sougo's skin, and he doesn't stop until Sougo is complete jelly in his hands.

Sougo turns around then on his own accord, wet hair and dark brown eyes and the air is so thick with tension that Geiz can't help but want to reach out but Sougo is faster, emotions boiling inside him as he presses his warm lips against the other boy's firmly.

Geiz is there to respond, holding him, hands on his waist and Sougo whimpers and presses closer against Geiz' hard body, wanting to feel more of him.

Maybe it's the aura of forbiddeness and the excitement that surrounds them or that he is all alone with Geiz for the first time like this with noone interrupting them that Sougo becomes bolder, the more his lips move against the other boy's, the more it tickles his desires from deep below, desires he was only vaguely aware of having but who reach the surface now and he realizes Geiz must feel the same when something hard pokes his thigh.

"Gosh, Tokiwa," Geiz murmurs under his breath, the fabric of the swim shorts not doing much in hiding what's going on. Sougo gasps but then he does what he feels is only natural, he moves and grinds and rolls his hips, seeking out more friction and it makes Geiz' head fall back against the shower wall, lips parted and water running down his clavicles and chest and Sougo thinks it is such a wonderful display that he wants to cherish it, and he leans in and licks a long trail along Geiz' chest and up to his neck with his tongue, all the while keeping his eyes on the other boy's face.

Surely Geiz is not as loud as Sougo when he voices his pleasure but the little twitches of his abdominal muscles and the little dark grunts are enough to fuel Sougo and turn him on even more, his tongue not stopping and seemingly developing a mind on its own as he keeps on lapping the wet skin of Geiz' chest, taking a journey to a nipple and back before going lower and sinking down on his knees in the process.

When Geiz realizes what Sougo is about to do he presses his lips together and slides his hand into Sougo's hair gently while Sougo determinedly pulls down the elastic of his black swim shorts.

Sougo theoretically knew what to expect but seeing it now in front of his eyes for real makes him gulp. He stills, trailing his fingers nervously along Geiz' thighs.

"You don't have to do this," Geiz whispers hoarsely, and Sougo feels his heart swell at that. He presses his lips together firmly and shakes his head in a manner as if he was saying he wants to, and then closes his eyes and reaches out to kiss the tip of Geiz' cock.

Geiz sucks in his breath, trying to calm his body down that wants to go at a much faster pace but he wants to cherish this special moment with Sougo. He leans back and gives Sougo a free hand to explore, and it is much appreciated. He feels a wet tongue slowly trailing along the pulsating shaft and he shivers as he keeps telling himself that he is actually doing this with Sougo, someone who is special to him.

It feels good, but not only that, it feels good to be able to be alone with Sougo like this and explore what they like and want to do. While thinking about all these things, Sougo had gotten bolder in the meantime and Geiz utters a soft moan as Sougo slides his now very hard cock between his soft, full lips. Only the feeling of being connected to the other boy like this is already overwhelming and Geiz tightens his grip a little in Sougo's hair when the other boy begins innocent and inexperienced suckles on the warm flesh.

"So good," Geiz whispers and Sougo beams from the compliment, more confident now and trying to take in more like he had seen in those adult gay videos he sometimes secretly watches.

Geiz's abs contract as he's being sucked off steadily by Sougo, and he can't decide if he wants to close his eyes or open them but then he decides to open them to make this sight a memory for his brain.

Sougo looks concentrated but his body is reacting too, and he is letting out little moans around Geiz' cock that send wonderful vibrations along the nerves there.

One of these days, Geiz wants to reciprocate, but he wants to take his time, show off, show Sougo what he can do, spoil him and get him off, show him little tricks on what feels really good. For now, he wants to enjoy this, and he doesn't want to rush Sougo.

He's only a little older but he doesn't know about Sougo's experiences, they haven't talked about that, he just knows what he had done here and there.

Sougo is willing to please him and that alone is almost enough to get Geiz off, and he whispers Sougo's last name under his breath before pulling his head away a little too harsh, regretting it and looking at the other apologetically before pumping himself over the edge, everything being washed away immediately from the shower.

He hadn't wanted to make Sougo swallow without talking about it first when it was his first time, they could still talk about that later.

Geiz leans against the wall exhausted and perfectly spent when Sougo gets up again.

Geiz pulls him into an embrace right away, and Sougo melts into it, yet Geiz feels that Sougo is also more than excited.

"Wanna cum?" Geiz growls softly into Sougo's ear with his lowest bedroom voice and Sougo shivers as he nods.

"Place your hands on the wall," Geiz says, "don't worry, I'm not intending to just take you here, that needs more time and preparation."

Sougo does as he is told and Geiz is behind him immediately, his hand around the now aching length and pumping it firmly. Sougo moans loudly, squirming a bit but Geiz holds him there, determined to make him feel good. He is good at giving hand jobs and his past lovers had also told him they especially loved the shape of his lips and how good they felt when he was giving head, which was a rare thing for him to do.

He slides his thumb over the head of Sougo's arousal skillfully, Sougo panting softly, being close from having pleasure him earlier which had turned him on more than he thought it would.

He can't stop making noises and Geiz loves it, jerking him off lewdly and Sougo comes into his warm moist hand helplessly before he even knows it and Geiz smiles into Sougo's neck. Geiz thinks it is an incredible thing he let him experience something so intimate with him together.

Sougo falls weak against the wall but Geiz holds him up, the last proof of Sougo's lust being washed away but it would remain in his heart as a memory.

Sougo smiles at him weakly and Geiz leans in to kiss him for a long time before finally turning the shower off. They get out and laugh that they don't have anyone to share this with before getting dressed again and walking outside, tiptoeing around just like when they had come here, and Sougo gets a little hole in his jeans when climbing over the fence. He would have to take care of that tomorrow.

Tonight would just be this special night and nothing else should bother them until dawn, so it would remain a sweet memory for them.


End file.
